The Promise
by BloodyRose328
Summary: Ichigo is in coma due to an unfortunate accident that happened on his way home from his uncle, Kisuke Urahara's, house. Shirosaki, a.k.a Shiro, has to figure out what happened to his precious berry head before it's too late. Can he find the person who brought this upon his boyfriend or will he and his beloved die trying? Warning: Yaoi(boyxboy) First fanfic ever!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First things first, this is my first fanfic, like ever…So go easy on me if you have been on this site longer than I have 'cause I'm still very new to the whole fanfic world… But, I will do my very best!Anyway please enjoy! :)**

Shiro's P.O.V

As soon as I heard what Grimmjow said I immediately began running towards the parking lot to get my car._ 'Ichigo…Please be okay, please!'_ It took me a moment to realize that Grimm had been following me. When the engine roared to life I quickly sped out of the lot and got on the main road.

The ride to the hospital was deathly silent. I didn't even know that we were pulling up to the entrance until Grimmjow placed a hand on my shoulder. Once I was out the car I dashed to the double doors that read Karakura General Hospital.

When I entered the waiting room I saw Isshin sitting down with his head in his hands. I swallowed thickly and sat in front of him. The girls on either side of him with tear stained faces that had a sickly pale color.

"Isshin," I started softly, "What's wrong with Ichi? Please, you have to tell me how my boyfriend is doing." He looked up at me and I almost cringed at the pained filled look he set upon me.

"We should talk outside Shirosaki." He stated solemnly.

My composure faltered when he said my full name. However, I said nothing and just followed him outside of the hospital. Once we were out front he turned to me slowly and stared at me for a few moments before looking away and stating quietly, "Ichigo is in a coma."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as he said those words. "What?" It was barely above a whisper._ 'I-Ichigo is in a coma…This is a joke, right! No, no, nonononono…Ichigo.__'_

**So what did you think? I know it's short, but this is just something to start off with... Anything you want to comment on, whether it is good or bad I'm all for it…so please read and review! Thanks so much!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I wanted to give a shout out to ChaoticLabyrinth and FrostySquid for being the first two followers I've ever had…You guys ROCK! Anyway carry on **

**Disclaimer: I forgot to do this in the last chapter, but it is very obvious I do not own Bleach.**

Shiro's P.O.V.

It's been half a year since Ichigo's been in a comatose state and things haven't gotten better or worse. Though I want to believe this was just that of an accident I can't for some odd reason. I just have this nagging feeling in my gut… and I have half a mind to go with it too.

Two weeks ago I met up with Grimm and Ulquiorra, them having the same feelings I have, and we went to were Ichigo was found. Ulquiorra, being the brilliant hacker he is, managed to hack into the security system of a nearby street light camera. He pulled up the file that had the date Ichigo was hurt. We fast forward the tape until we saw the unmistakable orange color of Ichigo's hair that was illuminated by the bright streetlights.

Only to see the screen go black once Ichi was visible on the screen completely and then come back up a few moments later. However, when the footage was up again Ichigo was nowhere to be seen, which was strange and an automatic 'red flag'.

We watched the film for a while and then the screen went black again before coming back up, but this time Ichigo was on the ground looking like he had just got hit by a bus. When the image of him lying on the ground unmoving came into my line of vision, I couldn't help but growl when I felt tears prickling the back of my eyes. None of us spoke on our way back to our respective homes.

Now here I am lying in a bed that feels so empty without my precious berry beside me. I gave up trying to force myself to sleep long ago. Seeing as how my dreams were plagued by sweet yet torturing memories of Ichigo and me.

Things like when we first met in high school…

_~Flashback_

_I was walking down the hall looking for my new class since I was transferred to this school a few days earlier. When I finally found the class after what felt like hours of walking in circles I sighed dramatically and then opened the door. Once I was inside the teacher asked me to introduce myself. '__So they knew I was there huh?__' I thought to myself as I stood in front of the class bored out of my mind already and said my name. The teacher kept on giving me a look that just screamed 'great another one'. I gave the teacher my signature grin, widening a little more when I saw her shudder. She spoke to me with confidence though didn't make eye contact._

"_Please take your seat over by Kurosaki-san if you please." She turned to face the class again and looked at the person in the back by the window. My eyes followed hers to see a kid whose features were like mine. Minus the fact that compared to my pale, almost snow like skin and hair, he had perfectly sun-kissed tan skin and the most vibrant shade of orange colored hair that's ever existed, considering he is the first person I've ever seen with orange hair. And unlike my gold on black eyes, which yes were one hundred percent natural, he had the most expressive chocolate brown eyes. "Kurosaki-san if you would raise your hand to let-_

"_No need I know where I need to sit." I quickly cut her off. This seemed to have pissed her off greatly if the vein that was popping out on her forehead were any indication._

_I walked to my newly found seat eying the orangette that currently held a fierce scowl on his face, that I inwardly chuckled at, though his eyes held mild curiosity._

"_Yo, my names Shirosaki Ogichi though you, my cute little berry, may call me Shiro." I stated casually smirking when I saw the small blush form on his cheeks from the nickname._

"_Don't call me berry," he muttered before turning fully to face me, to my surprise, and held out his hand, "Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you."_

_I stared for a moment before smiling at him, which caused him to blush, and took his hand in my own. "So, is your name supposed to mean strawberry or 'one who protects'?"_

_At first he glared at me and then his face morphed into mild shock. And then he SMILED! Even I can tell that was a rarity and took a mental snap shot of the image before me. "It means 'one who protects'." He stated shyly, but quite happily._

_~End Flashback_

I smiled sadly at the memory and closed my eyes to dream more agonizingly sweet dreams of my lover.

OxOx

The next morning I got up and began getting ready to go see Ichi. Once I was dressed and ready to leave I looked in the mirror on last time. I sighed and left the small apartment we shared. As soon as I got to my car my phone began to ring. I fished it out of my pocket and my brows knitted together in confusion. It was Karin.

"Hello? Karin, what is it? Is something wrong?"

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" She screamed and I winced at the pain in my eardrum.

"What do you mean? I'm on my way to go see Ichi like normal. Why?" I said as I began to fiddle with my keys.

"WELL HURRY YOUR ASS UP AND GET HERE LIKE YESTERDAY!" She screamed in frustration.

I felt panic take its place in my heart. "What's wrong?" I growled, a little harsher than I intended. I could practically hear her eyes roll.

"BAKA ICHIGO'S AWAKE! NOW GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR SNOWFLAKE!"

**Hehe don't you just love cliff hangers? Lol anyway what did you think? Good or Bad? Let me know m'kay?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'M SOO SORRY! It took me forever to get these projects done…So much to do and not enough time anyway please read chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any way, shape or form.**

Ichigo's P.O.V

'_It's so cold…and dark too. Should I call for help?'_

"…"

'_My voice…why can't I use it? I'm scared. What should I do now?... Wait.. What is that? It's so warm and I can hear someone talking. Who is it? Their voice is familiar…Wait don't go I'm right here don't leave me alone!'_

I try to feel around myself. It's not long until I realize I'm on something soft. I try with everything I have to make a noise or movement. I force my eyes open and groan at the bright light that floods my line of vision. I dart my eyes around the white room before stopping at the door where a very familiar face stares at me in utter disbelief. The man standing there lets large tears slide down his pale face and recognition hits me. "Ichigo," he says as he stumbles towards me, "Thank you Kami-Sama!" He yells and hugs me tightly and I feel my hospital gown become damped with tears.

"Dad?"

**OxOx**

Shiro's P.O.V.

A whole flood of emotions filled my heart and I quickly got into my car and managed to not slam the door as I did. After turning it on I raced to the hospital. I was surprised to see everyone there already with a very annoyed look on their faces… especially Karin's. I took one look at Isshin and decided to steer clear of the boisterous man. It was the fairly large hand that clamped itself on my shoulder that made me yelp in surprise and spin around only to come face to face with Grimmjow. "We'll keep the idiot busy," he said gesturing to his stoic lover before pointing at my boyfriends' idiot father, "You can just go see Ichigo he really wants to see you." He said with an awfully wide smirk that would send shivers down my spine under normal circumstances.

I grunted a response that only he and Ulquiorra could decipher before darting to Ichigo's room. When I entered the room the sight before me had me doing back flips in my head. There he was, the light to my darkness, staring out of the window with the morning rays glistening his slightly paled skin. He turned his head towards me and my breath caught in my throat. He looked absolutely stunning no matter how pale his skin seemed or how long his hair had gotten in the course of six months. All of my pent-up emotions that I had come exploding to the forefront. Sadness, fear, happiness, anger, but most of all love. Sadness because of the stated my lover was in, fear because I thought he would never wake up, happiness because he did wake up, anger because of the people that put him here that I have yet to find, and finally love because I can't believe I had ever doubted his capabilities to come back to me. To come back to everyone. "Shiro." He said a little raspy.

"Ich-igo," I choked violently on his name before walking briskly to his bed and easing into it. I began stroking his hair out of his face and then just holding on to him tightly in which he returned the favor of. I never thought I could ever feel so happy and yet here I am crying out in joy on my lovers' shoulders.

"Shiro," he started, "I have something to tell you but it will have to wait seeing as how I'm still in the hospital."

I nodded dumbly before swooping in for a breath-taking kiss. His lips still as soft as ever and his taste still as sweet as can be. When we break apart, reluctantly might I add, a light blush adorns his cheeks and a small smile on his lips as he regains his lost breath.

**OxOx**

Ichigo's P.O.V.

4 Months Later

I wanted to cry so badly. My muscles ached all over. Due to the fact that I was in a comatose state for six whole months I had no strength what so ever. If I thought running five miles with no rest was bad I take it all back because taking five small steps is like running two marathons at full speed with no water. It's been four months and this is all I can do before I collapse…only to get up and do it again because of my stubbornness. "Ichi it's okay to take a rest you know. It won't kill you to relax for a bit." I could hear the slight concern in Shiro's voice, but I could care less… And so I fixed him with my famous glare just to prove my point.

"No I want to go again, I won't hold back." I said though didn't sound very convincing even to myself. He sighed before getting up and walked towards the door. I stared blankly at him for a moment and then spoke…more like yelled, "Hey?! Where the hell are you going?!" I heard another sigh and then he turned around.

"Walk to me." He said simply and I just gawked at him. "If you won't come to me then I will leave," he sounded serious and I glared at him with everything I had, but complied anyway. He smirked when I began taking step by little step to him. I hadn't even noticed he began moving backwards for every two feet I walked. It wasn't until he had backed up against the door that he stopped and I finally looked up and then looked back and my eyes bulged at how far I had walked. "Come on Ichi I'm right here just one more meter away from you." Even though his words were whispered I still heard them clearly. I looked forward and really cried as I took those last few steps that separated me from him.

When I was standing right in front of him I almost fell to the ground, but luckily Shiro was there to catch me. I heard his hum of approval before lifting me up bridal style and carried me to my wheel chair. After I was settled in he kneeled down in front of me and smiled. "I knew you could do it." He stated, rather arrogantly. I looked at him and then sighed deeply.

"Whatever, I did all the work. Now can we go back I want to take a shower." I gulped when I saw that lecherous smile on his face. "B-baka don't look at me like that! It's creepy as hell!" I yelled at him, however, he seemed unfazed by it.

"Mind if I joined you in the shower?" He stated huskily and had me shivering in temptation.

"If you do anything to me I will not be responsible for what might happen to you." I said and smiled at the cute pout that was now on his face. I leaned in and placed a light and well deserving kiss on his lips. When I pulled away a smile was on both of our faces.

**OxOx**

Shiro's P.O.V.

I slowly slipped into the hospital bed with Ichigo, who was already asleep mind you. I turned to face him before looking around the room. After two months of Ichigo being awake his dad had him transferred to the Kurosaki Clinic, which I was grateful for. After a full day of helping Ichigo with his physical therapy I couldn't help but be tired. Too tired to even try something on Ichi while we were in the shower together and that's saying something!

Anyway back to the point…I lay here staring at Ichigo's face that has a light sheen of sweat due to the nightmares. We came to find out about him losing his memory of what happened due to the trauma a few days after he woke up. He can never remember what happened in his nightmares either which brings us no closer to what we need to find out.

It was when I heard the whimpering that I wrapped my arms around him to try and comfort him. It worked for a while before he broke out into sobs in his sleep. My heart clenched at the sounds and I just wanted to make the person that did this to him suffer the same way that Ichigo is suffering now. We made a promise a long time ago and even though I've never kept a promise before I met Ichigo I intend to keep this one no matter what.

**A/N Okayy now what did you think can you leave a review please… Oh and I will try to update a chapter every week but no promises it all comes down to what I've got on my schedule…Anyway bye and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Alright sooo how does everyone like the story so far? I hope it's good. Oh and I dedicate this lovely chapter of mine to Hollow-Ichigo-Ichigo…anyway onward to chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

Ichigo's P.O.V.

It's been almost a full year since I've woken up and I feel like everything's different somehow. Everyone may be the same, but I can't help to think that they are all hiding something from me or expecting something of me. Probably an explanation from what happened on that night. I can't remember though…every time I try to think about what happened I get this ominous feeling that I really don't want to…kind of like I don't want to remember.

Yuzu has been trying really hard to get me to see a therapist, but I just think that it's a waste of time. Why should I sit there and talk about my life with someone I don't even know, let alone trust, for an hour? Shiro has been oddly quiet lately…for almost a week now and it's a little nerve wracking. I mean come on we're talking about Hichigo Shiro-freaking-saki here! Anyway the point is he's hiding something and it annoys me to no end. I just hope that whatever he is hiding isn't going to do any damage to our relationship because I love him…I really do.

**OxOx**

Shiro's P.O.V.

I feel like such a jackass…I've been hiding the secret meetings from Ichigo I've been having with Grimm and Ulqui. Up until a week ago we've been doing fine, but then we just had to find some mind twisting evidence from the tape. Either Grimm, Ulqui, and I hurt Ichigo, which I know damn well we didn't, or the bastards that really did just LOVE fucking with us…and let me tell you I've never been so pissed in my life that someone would even joke about me ever hurting Ichi. It's just freaking ridiculous the stuff these sick people come up with. And don't even get me started on the e-mails that have been sent to Ulquiorra's laptop. This would be the fourth time he has had to change that damn data base system on his software.

The thing that gets to me the most though is that we can never pin point the location of where the damn messages are being sent from. They are sent from multiple places and all at different times. It's like they are just playing with us to see when we will snap!

What makes all this even harder is that Ichigo is starting to get suspicious. I don't want to get him involved in our little investigation, but I fear the worse if I don't tell him. He could end up in another incident and this time not come back…just thinking about it makes me want to puke. I can't handle another accident, one is enough for me, though I would prefer none if it were possible.

This all brings me to my current predicament…Ichigo standing in front of me looking really pissed off and I can already hear what he's going to say before he even parts his lips. "Spill it. I know you're hiding something Hichigo." I wince when he uses my first name. Well, so much for the "secret".

'_Should I really tell him? Should I really worry him when he has literally just been discharged from the hospital? Fuck it…if I don't tell him right now I think _I _will be the one in coma for six months…'_

I take a deep breath before telling Ichigo everything from day one of the investigation.

**OxOx**

Ichigo's P.O.V.

My reaction to the explanation I just received was that of indeed laughter. I don't know why but I just wanted to laugh. It was either that or crying. Gosh I've never felt like such a girl in my life… the flood of positive and negative emotions was just so overwhelming. I was happy that Shiro told me everything, but pissed off because he hid something so important from me.

My laughter died though when cool pale lips sealed over mine. Out of instinct my body reacted and I kissed back. I marveled at the feel of those sinful lips on my own. I moaned subconsciously when I felt the harsh nip on my jawline-who knew I could be such a masochist?-and the hands move to my hips lifting me up. Not wanting to fall flat on my ass I wrapped my legs around Shiro. I don't know when this conversation of ours turned into a battle of tongues, but I was too preoccupied to care. I vaguely noticed the silk sheets I was set on, but again didn't care. I moaned loudly when I felt hips grind into my own. My head was spinning when Shiro took his shirt off. I didn't know if I should touch or taste so I settled for both when I flipped us around so I was on top.

I heard him grunt and then growl lowly in his chest when I latched myself to his neck, licking and biting anywhere and everywhere my lips touched. My t-shirt was soon tugged off of me and I ended up under Shiro again though didn't mind. Seeing that lecherous smirk on his face should have worried me, but it didn't, it just made me more excited for his body. I felt Shiro tug at my jeans so I lifted my hips to help him work them off. I didn't even realize he had removed my boxers as well until I felt the wet heat engulf me. I yelped and then moaned when he began to suck roughly. I took a moment to glance down only to meet lust filled molten gold eyes. I almost came then and there but held myself back for the sake of making this bliss last longer…but it ended all too soon when Shiro pulled away with a slight "plop". He slid up my already overheated skin and began whispering in my ear, "Mmm Ichi, you taste so good. It feels just like our first time together doesn't it?"

I moan at his words and say something not even _I_ would ever even _dream_ of saying, "Take me again Shiro. I want you so bad right now I can't take it anymore." The mild shock on his face turned into a shit-eating grin that would scare even the toughest of men. He leaned down slowly and licked his lips as he began speaking.

"Those are some very strong words coming from your mouth Ichigo," _'uh-oh…should I really have said that?'_ "I think I will take you up on your generous offer." I squawked when he crashed his lips into mine. Our lips molding together perfectly. I could hear the rustling of fabric and then felt his member-did he get bigger?!-touch my thigh. He hissed against my lips from the contact, so, I decided to tease him a little and kissed him roughly nipping his lip harshly and then sucking on it when I tasted the blood. I then grinded my hips into his a few times to get a reaction. I inwardly chuckled at the moans that escaped his pale lips. He growled and put two fingers on my lips. "Suck." It was more of a command than a statement, but I complied anyway. Our eyes locked together in an intense gaze as I swirled my tongue around his long digits. When he deemed them slick enough he pulled them away and put them near my entrance.

He then paused and then looked at me as if wanting permission so I indulged him and nodded my head. Once the first finger was in he began to move it around and I squirmed at the slight discomfort. After a while he added another and then another one soon after that. It wasn't until I was a moaning panting mess that he pulled them out. I whimpered at the loss and he chuckled softly, "It's okay Ichi," he said, "I'll make you feel good in a moment."

And that he did…he began to slowly push in and groaned. That was when images began to flash through my mind of someone else penetrating my body. I whimpered and felt hot tears slide down my cheeks, but then I felt a cool hand caress my face and I slowly opened my eyes that I never even knew I closed. I looked into worried gold eyes. "Am I hurting you? Do you want me to stop?" I quickly shook my head to get rid of the images flooding my mind and to verify his questions. He leaned down and kissed away my tears. "I won't hurt you Ichi; you know I won't, so don't be afraid. I could never do something like that to you." His words were comforting and I kissed the palm of his hand before thrusting upward and moaning softly against his hand.

"I trust you." My words were whispered but anyone could tell I meant them. The smile on his face said he knew, but I said it again anyway. "I love you, Shiro."

"I love you too, Ichi." He slowly pulled out and then thrust back in. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips. I leaned up and gently kissed Shiro. My head falling back in a silent scream when he began to hit my prostate relentlessly.

**OxOx**

Shiro's P.O.V.

As soon as Ichi began laughing I felt so relieved that I just had to kiss him…I didn't really expect for us to end up in our room with me in my lover. It feels so much like our first time I just had to tell him and when I heard that moan it only got me more riled up. I love him so much I don't know what I would do if he weren't with me.

I smiled when he leaned up to kiss me. Our lips met and it was like a bolt of lightning struck me. The sweet taste of apples and cinnamon hit my taste buds. My thrusts wavered and I heard the whine of protest because of it. I chuckled lightly as if teasing my precious berry, though I really wasn't. I picked up speed and groaned softly at the sweet voice that is coming from beneath me. I grunted though when Ichigo flipped the two of us. The lustful look he wore on his face would be to die for.

"Too slow." Those were the only words I heard before he began moving above me. The smirk on my face grew much wider as I began to meet his thrusts full force. His moans becoming louder with every thrust. With my lover bouncing up and down on me it was hard _not_ to blush at the sight. I could feel my climax coming so I took a hold of Ichigo's member stroking him quickly and harshly. His movement halted and I have one final thrust upward before we came at the same time.

Ichigo collapsed onto me. I wrapped my arms around him a long sigh escaping my lips. "I love you so much, Ichigo."

"I love you too, Shiro." It was barely a whisper, but I heard him perfectly. I looked down only to see him sleeping soundly on my chest. I smile before turning on my side slowly. After getting Ichigo settled I got up and went to the bathroom and grabbed a wash cloth. I let the warm water run over it before going back to Ichigo to clean him up a little before doing the same to myself. I guess we'll take a shower when we get up in the morning. I get into the bed wrapping my arms around my sleeping orangette before closing my eyes.

**OxOx**

Ichigo's P.O.V.

I wake up the next morning a little sore, but really happy. I can't even remember the last time Shiro and I actually made love together. I look up to see said albino sleeping peacefully with a small smile gracing his perfect features. "You're very observing this morning." His smile grew and I felt my face heat up in embarrassment.

"You were awake the whole time? You should've said something, baka." His eyes open and his smile grows' at the sight of my red face. I look away and finally say, "Let's take a shower and go eat something…" He chuckled and rose from the bed pulling me with him into the bathroom. I couldn't help but admire the way he carried himself. He is always so confident.

I stepped in the shower with my boyfriend and let the warm water carry me off into my thoughts. I vaguely registered the hands that roamed my body freely, lathering me with soap before placing me under the warm spray of water.

I opened my eyes and looked at Shiro's face. Our eyes met and he leaned in placing a gentle peck on my lips. I smiled and stepped out of the tub with him. After getting dressed we went to the kitchen where we proceeded to make eggs, bacon, toast, and coffee. We sat at the table eating in a comfortable silence.

This lasted for all of five seconds before the door burst open only to reveal a very pissed off Grimmjow and a, seriously out of character, _scarred_ looking Ulquiorra. _'This doesn't look good.'_

**OxOx**

Shiro's P.O.V.

Everything was going just fine this morning until Grimmjow burst through the door with Ulquiorra looking like a scarred puppy. This had me in action along with Ichigo. He walked over to Ulquiorra and walked to the guest room. I watched as he laid Ulqui on the bed before retreating and closing the door behind him quietly.

"Okay what the hell is going on? This is the first time in ten years that I've seen him like this." He said as soon as he sat down on the sofa.

"You told him right?" He asked for confirmation. I nodded my head as a response. "Good…Okay Ichi," he said hesitating a little before sitting in front of him, me sitting beside him, "You remember the night you found Ulqui in his house crying over his mother's body right?" I watched him stiffen from the corner of my eye. He nodded, but his eyes were downcast. "Well we received another e-mail from them, but this time it says that it was sent from the sates. However, the point is that they sent a video this time. I walked into our room to see him like that with tears streaming down his face….they sent a video of his mom being raped and murdered. As soon as I saw her face on the monitor and then the ear splitting scream she made I exited the window as fast as I could. But then another e-mail came into view, this time from Japan, and it said that what happened to his mother can happen to him and to always watch his back…I flipped out 'cause I didn't know what to do so, here I am…here _we_ are…"

At the end of what he said Ichigo stood up and left the room to go to Ulquiorra. I heard the door shut and then nothing. I stood up and paced the living room for some time before sitting back down. I was, for the second time in my life, absolutely speechless.

**OxOx**

Ichigo's P.O.V.

It's been a week since the explanation for everything and I don't know what to do…the four of us have stayed together throughout the week. Ulquiorra is seeming a little more like himself with each day that passes.

Shiro came out of the room stating he is going to the store, but when I offered to go with him he said to just look after Ulqui. I looked at him for a long moment before nodding my head and sitting back down on the sofa with Ulquiorra. I heard the front door close and sighed once more before closing my eyes…I didn't like what I saw so I opened my eyes again only to see Ulqui sleeping on the sofa. I watched the TV not really paying attention. It wasn't long before I too fell asleep.

**OxOx**

Shiro's P.O.V.

I walked to my car and got in it. After turning it on I let the sound of the engine flood my ears before turning on the radio and driving out of the garage. I went to the local store not too far from the house. After getting everything we needed I walk back to my car. When I looked up I saw a pink haired man leaning against it. "Oi…Who the hell are you?" He looked up and his face almost broke in two.

"Just someone taking care of business." He said. I raised an eye brow looking at him wearily before it clicked in my head…

"You son of a mmmfhh"

'_What the hell?...ohh great I think I just got kidnapped…dammit . I hope the others are okay…'_

**A/N So what did you think? I hope you liked the chapter…I would really LOVE some reviews. Anyway thanks so much for reading! **


End file.
